Star Wars (Kingbalto Style)
KingBalto's Movie Spoof of Star Wars Episodes 1-6 is KingBalto's Movie-Spoof of "Star Wars Saga" it will appear on Youtube in February 15th 2015, or March 12 2015 Cast *Anakin Skywalker - Fox McCloud (Star Fox Adventures) *Padme Amidala- Krystal (Star Fox Adventures) *Obi Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi - Diego (Ice Age) *Qui-Gon Jinn- Samson (The Wild) *Yoda - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Mace Windu- Chao (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Luke Skywalker - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Princess Leia - Penny (Bolt/Bolt The Video Game) *Han Solo - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Chewbacca - Corporal (Penguins of Madagascar) *Millennium Falcon - The North Wind's Plane (Penguins of Madagascar) *C-3PO - Fender (Robots) *R2-D2 - WALL-E *Lando Calrissian - Alex (Madagascar) *Adult Boba Fett - Tai-Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Darth Vader - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *The Emperor - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Darth Maul- Zark (The Wild) *Young Boba Fett - Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Jango Fett - Tiger Claw *Count Dooku- Phango (Khumba) *General Grievous- Soto (Ice Age) *The Rebels - The North Wind and Zootopia Police Department (Penguins of Madagascar and Zootopia) *Wedge Antilles - Wilbur Robinsons (Meet the Robinsons) *Zev Senesca - Falco Lombardi (Star Fox: Assault) *Hobbie Klivian - Peppy Hare (Star Fox) *Dack Ralter - Bill Grey (Star Fox) *Wes Janson - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *General Dodonna - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Rebel Troopers - Zootopia Police Department Characters (Zootopia) *The Empire - Dave's Submarine (Penguins of Madagascar) *Stormtroopers - Octopuses (Penguins of Madagascar) *The Wampa - Vincent (Over The Hedge) *Jabba the Hutt - Purple El-Macho (Despicable Me 2) *The Rancor - Dinosaur (Meet the Robinsons) *Wicket the Ewok - Private (Penguins of Madagascar) *Ewoks - Penguins (Penguins of Madagascar and Surfs Up) *Uncle Owen - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Aunt Beru - Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Aliens - Animals (Kung Fu Panda 1&3, Secrets of the Furious Five, Holiday Special, Secrets of the Masters, Secrets of the Scroll and Legends of Awesomeness, Madagascar 1&2, Ice Age 1&5 and Zootopia), Monsters (Monsters Inc, Monsters University, Monsters VS Aliens), Mutants (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012) and Minions *Droids - Robots (Robots, WALL-E, BURN-E, Big Hero 6, Despicable Me and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012) Gallery Trivia Movies/TV Shows *Robots *WALL-E *The Incredibles *Bolt/Bolt The Video Game *Meet the Robinsons *Monsters VS Aliens *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Penguins of Madagascar; 2014 *Zootopia *Kung Fu Panda: 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Kung Fu Panda: Holiday Special *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The Penguins of Madagascar Series *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *Monsters Inc *Monsters University *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 *BURN-E *Minions *Big Hero 6 Category:Kingbalto Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Star wars spoof Category:Star Wars Trilogy